


Teacup and Saucer

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get married on the 28th of September.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacup and Saucer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeLupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLupine/gifts).



> [The Man Who Lives Forever - Lord Huron](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsAMmWj3J3I)

They get married on the 28th of September. Erwin stands in front of the altar, in front of men and God, clutching Levi's hands in his shaking fingers, and promises him safety and softness and security. Levi laughs because the very idea of all these things is ridiculous, and promises are precious for the simple fact that they can be broken. 

He declares, vigorously, violently, that they will live forever, and Erwin can barely bite back a laugh at Levi's audacity. 

Reckless insolence, breathtaking in bold beauty, setting foot onto the plush carpeting of the chapel as though he owned it, had spent his entire life waiting and practicing for this moment of glory. Glorious, the way he sauntered down the aisle, turning heads in his sharp grey coattails, the fading evening light highlighting him in gold, and Erwin had squinted back tears, biting at his knuckles nervously to stifle his gasp, groom undone by his blushing bride. Levi had noticed anyway, and had rolled his eyes, even with velvet footsteps tracing up to follow Erwin's own, ammunition for teasing later. Erwin knows he will never hear the end of it, and he welcomes the eternity ahead with relish. 

After all, he wants to live forever, and Levi has assured him, in front of man and God, not even two moments ago, two heartbeats stuttering into one, that he will make it so. 

The evening sunlight catches the ring he plucks from his pocket with quivering fingers, stroking over the gold with warm fingertips. He nearly fumbles with it, nearly drops it rolling on the floor, but Levi doesn't look at him with wicked gleaming eyes, not like this, never like this, when the time for jokes and snarky asides has come and gone. The ring slips easily over Levi's finger, gliding past the knuckle to sit snugly against the webbing that joins digits and palm like it belongs there. His fingertips brush lightly against Levi's palm, intimate, intimidating, because it can't be taken back, lovely breathless permanence. 

Levi grins, tentative, beautiful, unsure as he reaches into the pocket of his tailored suit pants, fingertips brushing against titanium. He bends his head, grasping Erwin's left hand in his right, and erwin hardly dares to breathe as the cool metal of the ring slips easily onto his finger. The evening sunlight pouring through the stained glass windows of the chapel catch Levi's hair, paint him in roses and ceruleans, and Erwin tries to memorize every nuance of every moment.

Silence. Soft, dust motes fluttering down in between the sentences that aren't spoken, words with a lifetime ahead of them to come to fruition. The guests watch with bated breath, a collective hush to recognize the sanctity of two dissolving sweetly into one.  

Levi doesn't let go of his hand, and when he looks up, Erwin can swear that he catches a trace of tears limning his eyes and staining them with gloss. 

Fingers laced, teacup clinking perfectly into the rim of the saucer, they turn back towards the officiator. 

They get married on the 28th of September, on a day when the sun sets golden gleaming into the horizon, on a day when the autumn comes in full force to bathe their exit out of the chapel with a tempest of crimson leaves that catch in Levi's hair and fold themselves into the corners of their smiles in the wedding photographs. 

They get married on the 28th of September, gold and titanium, undone and undoing each other, Levi shaking rice out of his hair on the way to the reception, and already starting to tease Erwin about the tears that he himself hasn't quite managed to banish from his vision yet. 

They get married on the 28th of September, boldly declaring their union immortal in the faces of man and God, and later that night, as Erwin slowly unveils him from his vestments to worship at the ivory altar of Levi's body, the gold on Levi's hand stroking against his face in blessing and benediction, Erwin Smith promises breathlessly that he will live forever. 

 


End file.
